


Christmas in the Town Hall

by AnthoAndHisShenanigans



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i don't know how to tag, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthoAndHisShenanigans/pseuds/AnthoAndHisShenanigans
Summary: What it says on the tin, just the town hall boys being softTM.
Relationships: Cubfan135/GoodTimesWithScar (Video Blogging RPF), Cubfan135/GoodtimesWithScar/John | BdoubleO100, Cubfan135/John | BdoubleO100, GoodTimesWithScar/John | BdoubleO100
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Christmas in the Town Hall

**Author's Note:**

> [Insert the obligatory "I don't ship real people, just minecraft personas" here]
> 
> Don't mind me, just indulging myself with fluff. The fandom needs more CubScarDubs.
> 
> Also yes I know I'm late for Christmas, I'm solely writing this because it's finally sweater weather where I live.

Cub looked out from the window of his cinnabon shop, watching the snow falling down and covering the road. He smiled; it’s been a while since he saw snow on the server. The fact that he lives in the middle of a desert doesn’t exactly help either. 

His thought drifted into nothing in particular, just enjoying the rare view and the Christmas spirit that the hermits have been spreading until the beeping of his communicator broke the peaceful silence. 

_GoodTimeWithScar_ _whispers to you: Cub!!_

_GoodTimeWithScar_ _whispers to you: Are you still in the shopping district?_

_GoodTimeWithScar_ _whispers to you: Come to the town hall, we miss your face!_

Cub definitely knew what Scar meant by “we”, he sighed in relief as he realized that Scar didn’t just accidentally openly talking about their relationship. 

Most of the hermits weren’t exactly aware of the relationship between Cub, Scar and Bdubs, most of the time they just assume Scar being openly flirtatious is just a part of his nature. 

_You whisper to_ _GoodTimeWithScar_ _: I’m on my way !!_

He walked down the red brick road, he can feel the snowflakes falling down onto him, it was a weird sensation. The cold was bearable for the pharaoh, the nights he had spent out in the dark outside of his pyramid had made him used to the low temperature. 

His eyes lit up at the sight of the Christmas decoration around the town hall, diamonds mixed into the Christmas lights as the highlights for the garland wrapped around the town hall. And the giant Christmas tree on the top of the building had left the enforcer in awe, the mayor’s building skill never seems to fail to impress him. 

“Hey Cub!” The familiar excitement of his lover chimed through the town hall, made it impossible for Cub to miss even if he barely reached the staircase in front of the town hall yet. “You’re finally here!” Another familiar voice stated, the fondness in his voice contrasting his usual tone. 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea for us to be hanging out here.” Cub said, the uneasiness in his voice was clear as he looked up at the diamond throne just right in front of the town hall. “Why? It’s big enough for all three of us to be cuddling on.” A rich yet bright voice laughed. 

On the throne sat Scar and Bdubs, them sitting shoulder to shoulder, the mayor leaning his head against the builder’s shoulder. Scar reached his arm across to pat on the empty side of the seat, motioning to Cub to join them. 

“C’mon Cub, don’t be shy, no one is around to see us.” The pharaoh chuckled in respond as he made his way up the throne, sitting down on it which was lined with soft blankets and a few pillows were placed there for comfort. 

“I was going to bring more pillows for a pillow fort but Scar thought it was too extra.” Bdubs complained, playfully rolling his eyes for exaggeration. “In my defense, it wouldn’t even fit on here!” Scar straighten up from his comfortable position and exclaimed. 

“It could if you’ll let me try.” Bdubs crossed his arms, turning his head away dramatically. Cub can only chuckle at his lovers acting like married old couple. He kissed both of them on their cheeks which made the shorter brunet’s cheeks turned bright red before leaning away. 

“I’m gonna go get the jukebox from my office, you two can fight over the pillow fort however you want.” Bdubs eyes lit up at Cub’s words, immediately reaching for the pillow beside before hitting Scar playfully with it. “Pillow fight it is then.” 

“Defeat him Bdubs, we deserve that pillow fort.” Cub laughed before leaving the two and go towards his office. “Cub, you’re no longer the employee of the month!” The redstoner can hear Scar’s voice from upstairs, not even needing the visuals to know Bdubs had the upper hand. 

“Are we listening to Chirp or Wait?” The enforcer asked, sounding nonchalant as if his boyfriends aren’t having a pillow fight. “Which one fits the Christmas spirit more-” Bdubs asked before his question was cut short by Scar’s triumphant yell and a grumble from the shorter man. 

“I mean you can always get both of them.” Scar shrugged. 

The redstoner made his way back with a jukebox in his hand and two discs in the other, placing it right beside the diamond throne, popping in one of the discs before joining back with his lovers whose bodies were basically tangled up, the blanket that was on top of them wasn’t spared too. 

“Glad to be together again.” Scar forcefully pulled Cub into a hug, ignoring Bdubs being squeezed in the middle of the hug, leaving the only option for the shorter brunet was to join in for the hug. 

It had been a while since all three of them are together. The turf war had made Scar busier than ever. Though they still got together for meetings, the stressful atmosphere took over the usual affectionate one. Sometimes Cub was there to shower the mayor with love and appreciation after rough days but he hadn’t actually spent enough time with the campaign manager himself. 

“Oh, by the way Cub, I got us matching sweaters.” Bdubs suddenly mentioned, pulling out three sweaters under the layers of blankets, handing them to the two men beside him. 

Scar ran his hand along his sweater, they were the color palette of the usual Christmas sweater with their names embroidered at the bottom left corner of the sweater but each has a different set of accent colors. Scar’s colors are carrot orange, emerald green and royal blue; Cub’s colors are gold, lapis blue and jade green while Bdubs’ are sky blue, candy apple red and cloud grey. 

Bdubs was rewarded with two pecks on each of his cheeks. “I love this!” The mayor gawked, admiring the design on the sweater. Bdubs turned towards Cub, smiling as he saw Cub already putting on the sweater over his pharaoh garb. 

“Any reason we’re cuddling here? I kinda miss the magical village.” Cub hummed, fingers running along Bdubs’ soft hair, occasionally twirling the hair as the three of them just enjoying each other’s presence. 

Words weren’t exactly necessary for them to show their love and affection for each other, sometimes the touches or even being near each other were enough for them. 

“I wanted to see all the decorations at night.” Scar mumbled, fidgeting on the hem of the sweater. “Hey, at least I convinced Mr. BdoubleO here to not sleep for one night!” His grin grew wide as he spotted the look on said male’s face, as if he was trying to resist the urge to sleep the night away. 

But the look quickly faded away. “For you, it was worth it.” Bdubs stated, his smooth voice akin to a caress for Scar, the taller brunet’s face grew red at the affectionate words. “Stop you’re breaking me.” Scar mumbled shyly as he hid his face in the crook of Cub’s neck. 

“I mean it fits the season, you can’t really blame him.” Cub teased and received something that he assumed was supposed to be a glare from Scar. “Cub, not you too...” Scar sighed. 

“That’s it. I’m going back to Jellie.” Scar huffed which earned a few giggles from his lovers. “Fine, I’ll stop.” Bdubs promised as he pulled Scar back into the pile of comfort. Scar’s soft laughter was followed up with a yawn which Cub took notice of. 

“Scar, when is the last time you sleep?” The question wasn’t unexpected but it still caught him off guard. “C’mon Cub, I’m the one that should be asking you this question.” 

He wasn’t exactly wrong, the pharaoh always has the tendency of overworking himself, but so does all three of them. Ever since Scar became the mayor, he has been caught in paperwork and finding himself taking upon big projects, and the turf war didn’t help with easing his workload either. 

Cub sighed and gave him an unimpressed look. “Fine, three days ago.” The mayor quietly rumbled. “Need some camellia tea?” the mayoral campaign manager asked, he remember having some of the tea leaves in his office. 

Scar shook his head. “Not really, you guys are enough.” 

“Is this supposed to be a revenge for breaking you?” Bdubs asked with an exaggerated, dramatized gasp. “What if I say the answer is yes?” The sleepiness starting to seep into Scar’s voice. “Then, I’ll tell you to sleep?” 

“Fair.” 

“By the way, the decorations are fantastic. Such a shame it’ll probably get taken down in just a few days.” Cub hummed. “Who says it’s gonna be taken down in a few days? I’m the mayor, I can decide how long we are going to have them up.” Scar giggled before feeling himself slowly drifting to sleep. 

“Good night.” Scar said, pecking the two men beside him before making himself comfortable in the pile of blankets and pillows. “Good night.” Cub and Bdubs replied in sync. 

“Oh, by the way, don’t check on the back of the diamond throne.” 


End file.
